El juicio
by Helena Dax
Summary: SPOILERS DH  Los Malfoy han de rendir cuentas por haber apoyado a Voldemort, pero puede que aún tengan un as en la manga.


**El juicio**

Cuando los aurores llegaron a la mansión, los Malfoy les estaban esperando en uno de los salones, impecablemente vestidos y con la misma expresión insondable en los ojos.

------------------

EL PROFETA

COMIENZA EL JUICIO A LA FAMILIA MALFOY 

_Las miradas de nuestra comunidad mágica se centran hoy en el Wizengamot, donde la familia Malfoy será juzgada por haber apoyado a Quien-Ustedes-Saben durante la guerra. Esto pone fin a las especulaciones sobre si Lucius Malfoy podría esquivar el juicio amparándose en la ley mágica que impide que un mago sea juzgado dos veces por el mismo delito._ "El señor Malfoy no va a ser juzgado por sus crímenes durante la primera guerra, sino por lo que hizo desde la resurrección de Quien-Ya-Saben", _especificó el ministro Shacklebolt._ "Por lo tanto, esa ley no se le puede aplicar bajo ninguna circunstancia, por mucho que las acusaciones que pesan ahora sobre él sean las mismas que en 1981."

_De probarse las acusaciones, los tres Malfoy podrían recibir el beso del Dementor, si bien se especula que el joven Draco Malfoy podría ver conmutada su pena por una condena en Azkaban debido a que era menor de edad cuando aceptó la Marca Tenebrosa. Sin embargo, pese a todas las evidencias que los señalan como culpables, hay rumores de que sus declaraciones a los aurores han revelado algunas sorpresas. Los interrogatorios han sido mantenidos bajo secreto de sumario, y es de esperar que el público pueda acceder a esa información inesperada._

---------------------------------------------

Draco fue el primero en entrar a declarar. Pese a sus intentos por mantener la compostura, el pánico era visible en sus ojos grises y muchos jueces tuvieron la sensación de que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Shacklebolt mandó callar a la sala y dio comienzo al juicio sin más dilación. Amanda Clearwater, una de las brujas que iba a dirigir el interrogatorio, le preguntó cómo y por qué había querido ser Marcado. Draco, temblando, empezó a hablar.

-Mi... mi padre siempre decía que... que no había nada más glorioso que... servir a... Quien-Ya-Saben. Cuando él... fue a Azaban, el Señor Tenebroso me mandó llamar. Me dijo... que tenía...que tenía que sustituir a mi padre. Me dijo... que si... si no hacía lo que me mandaba, me mataría a mí y a mis padres.

-¿Cuál era esa misión?

-Matar a... al profesor Dumbledore. Yo no... yo no quería hacerlo...-Las lágrimas que todos habían previsto empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas-.Y no... no me importaba lo que le... le pasara a mi padre. Él se lo merecía. Pero mi madre... mi madre siempre odió al Señor Tenebroso. Ella sabía que... que estaba loco. No quería que él le hiciera daño. Sólo... sólo quería salvarle la vida, lo juro. Lo juro.

-¿Ha dicho que Lucius Malfoy se lo merecía¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Los ojos de Draco centellearon de rencor.

-Él tiene la culpa de todo. Cuando... cuando Quien-Ya-Saben resucitó, mi madre... ella trató de impedir que mi padre fuera a reunirse con él. Y mi padre...-Apretó los dientes-. Él la crució, y le dijo que no volviera a interponerse en su camino.

Hubo algunas miradas de simpatía procedentes de algunos jueces, pero la mayoría tuvo la impresión de que el joven Malfoy iba a tratar de esquivar la condena culpando a su padre.

Tobias Wallander, un juez que había recibido numerosos sobornos de los Malfoy, se dispuso a cumplir con su último encargo.

-¿Le amenazó su padre con represalias si no entraba al servicio de Voldemort?-

-Me dijo que si el Señor Tenebroso no me mataba por traidor a la sangre, lo haría él en cuanto saliera de Azkaban.-Tragó saliva-. No... no tienen ni idea de las cosas que...

Se calló, como si no fuera capaz de hablar de eso.

-Señor Malfoy, numerosos testigos han señalado lo unidos que estaban su padre y usted.

Draco sorbió por la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas con un gesto casi desafiante.

-¿Unidos?-dijo, con un deje sarcástico y amargo-. Era todo una fachada. Él... tenía espías incluso en Slytherin, entre mis compañeros. Como Vince Crabbe... Una vez dije algo de él que no debía y cuando fui a casa por Navidades me... me... hizo la Cruciatus tres veces. Creía... que me moría. Quería morirme.

-El señor Potter ha declarado que durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, usted, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, intentaron capturarlo y entregarlo a Quien... a Voldemort.

Draco cerró los ojos un segundo.

-¿Eso ha dicho?-Meneó negativamente la cabeza-. Cuando los alumnos de Slytherin salieron de Hogwarts, me di cuenta de que ni Greg Goyle ni Vince Crabbe estaban entre ellos. No me importaba demasiado lo que pudiera hacer Vince, yo... yo ya sospechaba que él me había espiado por órdenes de mi padre, pero Greg... Greg era mi mejor amigo. Estaba preocupado por él y... y le pedí la varita a mi madre para entrar a Hogwarts, buscarlo y sacarlo de allí. Cuando lo encontré, vi que estaba con Vince, y que éste le había convencido para buscar a Potter y matarlo. No... no pensé que fueran... a encontrarlo y les acompañé para poder proteger a Greg. Entonces... vimos a Potter entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres. Intenté convencerlos de... de que era mejor irse de allí, pero Vince insistió y... creo que había puesto a Greg bajo la Imperius para... para que le acompañara. Potter estaba de... espaldas a nosotros y Vince... Vince iba a lanzarle un Avada Kedavra.-Draco empezó a llorar de nuevo, sin que las lágrimas llegaran a impedir del todo que siguiera hablando-. Yo... estaba asustado. Lo único que... que se me ocurrió fue hacer algo para avisar a Potter. Creo... que le dije algo sobre la varita. Era la mía y... Empezamos a hablar. Yo quería darle tiempo. Sabía que sus amigos no podían andar lejos. Pero Vince estaba... decidido a matarlo. Intenté... distraerlo como pude, pensaba que Potter... sería capaz de desarmarlo, no sé. Pero entonces Vince le lanzó un Avada Kedavra... Yo le di un empujón y el maleficio salió desviado. Y... todos empezaron a gritar y a lanzar hechizos. Lo último que recuerdo es que había un incendio, y que Greg estaba inconsciente. Podríamos haber... muerto allí.-Tragó saliva-. Habríamos muerto si Potter no... no hubiera regresado a por nosotros.

------------------------------------------------------

El testimonio de Draco no duró mucho más. Harry Potter les había hablado del episodio en la Sala de Menesteres, pero también del hecho de que Draco había estado dispuesto a dejar a Voldemort y aceptar la protección de la Orden, y de que, en cierta manera, le había salvado la vida al negarse a reconocerlo en Malfoy manor. Además, al contrario que algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin, él nunca había colaborado con la política de castigos que Snape y los Carrow habían instaurado en Hogwarts, y no había torturado a ningún alumno.

La sentencia no se dictaría, sin embargo, hasta haber oído los testimonios de sus padres, pero muchos jueces habían empezado a considerarlo más una víctima de las circunstancias que un verdadero peligro para la sociedad.

Aquella misma tarde le llegó el turno a Narcissa. Su túnica azul oscuro le daba un aspecto casi regio, pero esa impresión se veía deslucida por sus ojos enrojecidos.

-No me importa lo que me pase-dijo, con un susurro desesperado, antes de que le preguntaran nada-. Me lo merezco por no haber apartado antes a Draco de su padre. Pero no... no le hagan nada a él, se lo suplico. Mi hijo nunca quiso hacerle daño a nadie, nunca.

Había algo desgarrador en ella, algo que hacía pensar que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por su hijo. Y todos sabían que había ayudado inesperadamente a Harry, mintiendo en la cara del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, con tal de entrar en Hogwarts y buscar a Draco.

-Señora Malfoy¿colaboró usted voluntariamente con Quien-Ya-Sabe?

Narcissa tomó aire.

-Yo odiaba a Voldemort.-Hubo un murmullo generalizado e incómodo al oirla pronunciar ese nombre-. Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Pero mi marido no atendía a razones. Yo sabía que si daba muestras de no ser leal a Voldemort, me mataría.

-¿Por qué no huyó?

-Porque no quería acabar como mi primo Regulus, o como ese búlgaro... Karkarov. Mi hermana Bellatrix estaba con nosotros en la mansión, vigilando cada palabra, cada movimiento.-Hubo un atisbo de orgullo en su mirada-. Pero nunca fui marcada, nunca.

-Resulta muy conveniente echarle la culpa de todo a su marido¿no cree?-dijo una bruja de mediana edad.

-Pueden condenarme al beso del dementor si quieren, no me importa. Cualquier cosa que me pase, me la merezco por... por no haberle podido ahorrar a mi hijo todo este sufrimiento. No se imaginan lo que es para una madre... ver a su hijo retorciéndose de dolor por las Cruciatus. Y ni siquiera me estaba permitido llorar o expresar angustia porque era un castigo de Voldemort y se suponía que debía estar de acuerdo con él. Yo... era una mujer adulta cuando me casé con Lucius Malfoy. Sabía lo que hacía, o debería haberlo sabido. Y también debería haberme ido con Draco cuando... cuando me di cuenta de cómo era.-Por primera vez, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Pero yo le quería. Le quería tanto como le temía. Me merezco los golpes que recibí por no ser capaz de proteger a Draco de su padre.

----------------------------------------------------

"_Malfoy lo negará todo",_ dijeron algunos, cuando los medios de comunicación contaron los testimonios de Draco y Narcissa _"Se están culpando unos a otros para poder salvar el pellejo"_. Pero había muchos que se habían ablandado un poco al oir hablar de los malos tratos. Resultaba demasiado fácil imaginarse a Lucius Malfoy castigando cruelmente a su mujer y su hijo. Y era verdad que Draco se había negado a identificar a Harry Poter, salvándole posiblemente la vida, y que Narcissa había aportado su granito de arena mintiéndole a Voldemort, y que ninguno de los dos había tomado partido en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente, Lucius Malfoy compareció ante el tribunal. Si Draco había parecido aterrorizado y su Narcissa, desesperada, su expresión no podía ser más vacía, como si no quedara nada dentro de él. Algunos incluso se preguntaron si no se encontraría bajo los efectos de alguna poción.

-Señor Malfoy, en julio de 1995 fue hallado culpable de colaboración con Quien-Ya-Sabe y condenado a treinta años en Azkaban. Ahora se le acusa de seguir colaborando voluntariamente con él cuando se fugó de la cárcel, manteniendo secuestrados al señor Ollivander y a la señorita Lovegood, asi como de intentar entregar al señor Potter al Señor Tenebroso y de complicidad en el asesinato de la profesora Charity Burbage. ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí, señoría.

Un murmullo asombrado recorrió la sala. El brujo que había aceptado sobornos suyos, Wallander, intervino rápidamente.

-En sus declaraciones, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy afirmaron que la razón principal por la que habían colaborado con Quien-Ya-Sabe había sido el miedo que sentían hacia usted.

Lucius bajó la vista un segundo.

-En estos últimos tiempos he podido pensar mucho en mis acciones-dijo, con voz casi monótona-. No he sido un buen padre y no he sido un buen marido. Narcissa siempre odió al Señor Tenebroso y Draco... le temió en cuanto lo tuvo delante. Ninguno de los dos habría movido un dedo por ayudarle de no haber sido por mí.

-¿Usó alguna vez la Cruciatus sobre ellos?

-Sí. Me gustaba pensar que me tenían más miedo a mí que al Señor Tenebroso.-El murmullo que recorrió ahora la sala sólo expresaba disgusto, pero Malfoy no parecía tampoco muy satisfecho consigo mismo-. Me comporté como un bastardo con ellos. Y sólo al final, cuando me di cuenta de que el Señor Tenebroso sería capaz de matarme en cualquier momento, sin importarle mi lealtad, me di cuenta del error que había cometido y de lo mucho que quería realmente a mi mujer y a mi hijo.

-Ellos han asegurado que usted habría sido capaz de matarlos, si se hubieran opuesto a sus deseos-señaló otro mago.

-Sé que creían que era capaz de hacerlo. Puede que hasta yo lo creyera. Pero no, a ellos no. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde.-Meneó la cabeza un poco-. Debería haberles hecho caso cuando me suplicaron que huyéramos los tres juntos. Debí haberlos escuchado. Todo ha sido culpa mía.

-----------------------------------------------

Las pocas personas que conocían bien a los Malfoy , y eso abarcaba sólo a media docena de familias, sabían que Narcissa, miembro de la noble y antigua casa de los Black, le habría cortado las pelotas a Lucius sin dudarlo un momento si se hubiera atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a ella o a Draco. Pero esas personas eran Slytherin y, además, no estaban en el Wizengamot, así que se callaron. Si Lucius Malfoy decidía adoptar el papel de chivo expiatorio para salvar a su mujer y a su hijo, sólo podían aprobar su gesto. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que ninguno de los dos suponía realmente un peligro para el mundo mágico.

Los jueces, y muchos de los ciudadanos mágicos del país, que ignoraban el amor incondicional que los Malfoy sentían entre ellos, sí estaban de acuerdo en que Lucius era el único peligroso. El joven Malfoy era poco más que un mocoso asustado. Y Narcissa... bueno, de lo único que se le podía acusar era de complicidad por no haber denunciado las actividades de su marido, pero si Lucius la maltrataba, no era de extrañar.

Lucius Malfoy había confesado sus crímenes y los abusos a su familia. Podían descargar en él todo el peso de la ley y mostrarse clementes con su mujer y su hijo.

Dos días después, leyeron las tres sentencias. Narcissa y Draco quedaron en libertad sin cargos. A Lucius Malfoy se le condenó a recibir el beso del dementor.

Para sorpresa de todos, Narcissa se desmayó al oir la sentencia de su marido. En medio del pequeño alboroto que se formó, pocos se dieron cuenta de que Wallander se aseguraba de que esa condena anulaba automáticamente la condena pendiente a treinta años de cárcel.

------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy fue dementorizado un mes después. Narcissa y Draco estuvieron presentes, los dos vestidos de negro, tensos y con los ojos rojos, pero secos. Sólo al final, cuando el dementor se acercó a Lucius, se apoyaron el uno en el otro, tratando de darse ánimos. Normalmente, los sentenciados chillaban, suplicaban y pataleaban, pero Malfoy se mostró tan inexpresivo como en el juicio. Los aurores que le habían traslado desde la mansión hasta las oficinas del ministerio para interrogarlo decían que ya había estado así entonces. Saltaba a la vista que la derrota de Voldemort, por una razón u otra, había sido demasiado para él.

-La sentencia se ha cumplido-dijo solemnemente un funcionario del ministerio.

Los ojos de Lucius habían perdido la poca vida que les quedaba. Ahora era una cáscara vacía sin alma, sin recuerdos. Sería capaz de alimentarse y poco más. Tendría que llevar pañales toda su vida. Pero ésta no duraría mucho: los dementorizados solían morir a los cinco o diez años. En algunos casos, a las pocas horas de ser devueltos a sus familiares. Nadie investigaba esas muertes con excesivo celo: se consideraba un antiguo privilegio que nadie deseaba eliminar.

Había familias que dejaban a sus parientes dementorizados en Azkaban o en San Mungo, si podían permitirse pagar una habitación privada y alguien que se ocupara de ellos. Otras, cuidaban de ellos hasta que morían de muerte natural. Había apuestas sobre lo que harían los Malfoy.

-Nos gustaría llevárnoslo con nosotros-dijo Narcissa, con voz tensa.

"_Morirá en menos de venticuatro horas",_ pensaron algunos, viendo cómo se marchaban los tres.

-------------------------------------------------

Un Traslador los dejó a la entrada de Malfoy manor. Apenas se abrió la puerta, Draco dio dos pasos hacia delante, se llevó las manos al estómago y vomitó.

-Merlín... Oh, Merlín...

Narcissa le puso la mano en la espalda.

-Tranquilo, Draco... Tranquilo, cariño.

Draco respiró hondo mientras su madre llamaba a los elfos domésticos y ordenaba que limpiaran el suelo y se ocuparan de Lucius.

-Es horrible...-gimió-. Es peor que estar muerto.

-Lo sé-dijo, acariciándole afectuosamente el pelo-. Vamos, Draco, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Él asintió, respirando hondo una vez más, y subió a su cuarto. Sus maletas estaban ya preparadas. Tras lavarse la cara y los dientes para quitarse el sabor a bilis, y aún estremecido por lo que acababa de ver-tendría suerte si no tenía pesadillas sobre esa experiencia en lo que le quedaba de vida-, repasó su habitación para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada importante o necesario. Después, con un movimiento de varita, elevó sus maletas en el aire e hizo que le acompañaran de vuelta al vestíbulo. Su madre llegó poco después, llevando también varias maletas. Lucius estaba con ella, un elfo le ayudaba a bajar las escaleras. Draco no pudo evitar fijarse en las abultadas caderas de su padre, señal de que iba con pañales, y estuvo a punto de vomitar de nuevo. Narcissa debió notarlo, porque le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Lo llevas todo?

-Sí.

Narcissa le dio unas últimas instrucciones a los elfos para que mantuvieran la casa en condiciones mientras estaban fuera y después ella, Draco, Lucius y un elfo doméstico se marcharon de allí.

------------------------------------------------------

Media hora después, gracias a los Trasladores Internacionales, el pequeño grupo y su equipaje habían llegado a las puertas de un pequeño _château_ en el norte de Francia. La propiedad había pertenecido a la rama francesa de la familia Malfoy, extinguida tres siglos atrás, y abrió sus puertas cuando reconoció a Draco como su legítimo dueño. Una elfina se materializó frente a ellos, tan contenta de verlos que parecía a punto de desmayarse de la emoción, y Draco empezó a darle instrucciones en rápido francés. Todas las maletas excepto una bolsa de piel negra que Narcissa llevaba al hombro, volaron en dirección a sus dormitorios. Sólo unos segundos después, Pansy llegó corriendo al vestíbulo.

-¡Draco!

Él sonrió un poco y la abrazó con fuerza cuando ella se tiró en sus brazos.

-Hola, Pansy-dijo, dándole un beso breve y cariñoso.

-Estaba preocupada por vosotros. Temía que os hubieran puesto pegas para salir de Inglaterra.

-Estaban encantados de vernos salir de Inglaterra-replicó él, con una mueca.

-Vamos, vamos-dijo les interrumpió Narcissa, consultando el reloj de pared del vestíbulo-. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Con la ayuda del elfo y Pansy, Draco y Narcissa bajaron a su padre hasta el sótano. Draco hizo un conjuro con su varita, apuntando al suelo, y un amplio círculo se dibujó en las cententarias piedras. Narcissa le tendió el tintero y la pluma que uno de los elfos acababa de llevarles y su hijo empezó a repasar con tinta el círculo; cuando lo terminó, la luz desapareció, dejando sólo su dibujo. Pero Draco no había terminado aún; con movimientos precisos, comenzó a escribir pequeñas runas alrededor del círculo.

Mientras tanto, Narcissa y el elfo se ocupaban de Lucius, desnudándolo para vestirlo con una larga túnica de hilo blanco. Su marido no era un peso muerto; si le levantaban el brazo, lo mantenía en el aire hasta que ellos mismos lo bajaban de nuevo, lo cual facilitaba la tarea. Narcissa no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo un momento cuando estuvo desnudo; había adelgazado mucho en el último año y el mes en Azkaban, esperando a que llegara el momento de recibir el beso del dementor, no había ayudado en nada. Pero después apartó esas pequeñas preocupaciones de su mente a favor de lo único que le importaba en ese momento y terminó de ponerle la túnica blanca.

-¿Queda mucho?-le preguntó a Draco, aunque ella misma podía ver que quedaban aún una docena de runas para terminar de rodear el círculo.

Draco hizo un gesto vago con la mano para que no le molestara con tonterías en ese momento y siguió dibujando. Narcissa sacó un grueso libro de la bolsa negra y lo abrió con cuidado. Las páginas del libro estaban agujereadas, dejando un espacio en el que había un colgante de cristal de unos diez centímetros de longitud. El colgante emitía un ligero resplandor dorado, y cuando Narcissa lo sacó de su escondite, Pansy se acercó a mirarlo con expresión maravillada, reverente.

-Así que ese es su aspecto...

-Sí-dijo Narcissa, casi con la misma expresión que ella-. El último Conservator que queda en el mundo.

Pansy miró el bello objeto de cristal y después se fijó en Lucius Malfoy, que permanecía ajeno a todo. Un hillo de saliva le colgaba de la comisura de los labios, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el elfo se lo limpió con un gesto casi maternal.

Draco se puso de pie e hizo aparecer un libro de tapas negras con la varita. Después de consultarlo unos segundos, paseó la vista atentamente por las runas que había dibujado, buscando algún error.

-Listo-dijo al fin.

Narcissa asintió, con expresión decidida, y sujetó a su marido de la mano para empujarlo cariñosamente al interior del amplio círculo. Después, con cuidado, lo hizo tumbarse en el suelo. Cuando salió del círculo, le dio a Draco el colgante. Ella y Pansy se colocaron a ambos lados de Lucius; Draco, junto a su cabeza. Entonces sacó su varita y se apuntó a la palma de su mano izquierda. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la cara de Lucius.

-La sangre llama a la sangre-dijo, con voz clara. Las runas del suelo brillaron con una débil luz y el aire del sótano se cargó súbitamente de magia, tan espesa, tan perceptible, que los tres podían notarla chisporrotear sobre su piel. La sensación aumentó a medida que Draco pronunciaba poco a poco el antiguo encantamiento, concentrándose alrededor del círculo de runas. El cabello de Lucius se movía cómo si lo agitara una brisa suave y su cuerpo se alzó un par de centímetros en el aire. La luz de las runas se hizo más intensa, Draco se quitó finalmente el colgante del cuello y con un movimiento brusco, lo lanzó contra el pecho de su padre, liberando su alma-. _Restauro anima tua_.

El interior del círculo estalló en una luz blanca y cegadora, con un chasquido profundo que parecía provenir del fondo de la tierra. Y entonces se oyó algo más, un ruido ahogado, asmático.

La luz se desvaneció y Lucius Malfoy se sentó en el suelo, respirando trabajosamente, Draco y Narcissa, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, entraron en el círculo y le abrazaron.

---------------------------------------------

Unas horas después, Lucius, tumbado en la cama, le dedicó una sonrisa a Narcissa cuando esta salió del cuarto de baño vestida con un camisón de seda plateada. A pesar de las pociones que había tomado desde que había despertado del ritual-no todos los días un hombre perdía un fragmento de su alma y recuperaba el resto unas horas después-, y de la debilidad provocada por un mes en Azkaban, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de deseo hacia su bella e inteligente esposa.

-Te he echado de menos.

Ella sonrió mientras se acostaba a su lado.

-Mientes. Para ti es como si hubieran pasado sólo unas horas desde que los aurores vinieron a casa a por nosotros.

Cierto. Draco y Narcissa habían guardado la mayor parte del alma de Lucius dentro del Conservator poco antes de la llegada de los aurores, y los dementores habían borrado todos sus recuerdos a partir de ese momento.

-Entonces tú me has echado de menos.

-Cada segundo del día-corroboró ella, dándole un beso suave. Después lo miró con ojos inquisitivos, tratando de asegurarse de que todo iba bien. El ritual que habían usado con él era peligroso, y había miles de cosas que podrían haber salido mal. Y Lucius, al fin y al cabo, sí había perdido un trozo de su alma.-¿Te notas distinto?

Él nunca le había ocultado nada a su mujer; no había necesidad.

-Quizás un poco menos poderoso. Quizás un poco más frío... Pero no con vosotros. Nunca con vosotros.

Narcissa le apretó cariñosamente la mano.

-Entonces todo va bien.

Lucius había abierto la boca para decirle algo, pero un ruido le distrajo. Lo identificó enseguida: eran los muelles de una cama puestos a prueba, sumados a unos inconfundibles gemidos.

-Mañana le recordaremos a nuestro impetuoso dragón que esta casa no tiene hechizos silenciadores en las habitaciones, como en Malfoy manor-dijo, ocultando una sonrisa orgullosa.

A Narcissa tampoco le dio apuro escuchar a su hijo en plena actividad sexual con Pansy Parkinson. Ellos eran de sangre pura, educados bajo las costumbres mágicas, y no encontraban nada vergonzoso en el sexo. Incluso le tranquilizó escucharlo, tomándolo como una señal de que Draco se estaba recuperando bien de los sucesos del último año y del juicio. No le había hecho ninguna gracia tener que llorar y gimotear delante del Wizengamot, del mismo modo que a ella no le había entusiasmado su papel de mujer maltratada.

-Pansy le levantará el ánimo.

-Creo que le ha levantado algo más que el ánimo, querida.

Ella se rio y le pegó suavemente en el hombro.

-No seas degenerado, Lucius.

Él sonrió, y de pronto se echó a reir.

-Oh, me encantaría poder ver las caras de los miembros del Wizengamot cuando les empiecen a llegar las primeras noticias de mi recuperación.-Narcissa se echó a reir también, con una chispa feroz en sus bellos ojos azules. Lucius sabía lo que significaba esa ferocidad. Ni el Wizengamot ni Voldemort ni nadie iba a poner en peligro a su familia. Su corazón respondió con una ferocidad similar y le besó-. Estoy exhausto, Cissy, pero te prometo que mañana le demostraremos a Draco que sabemos hacer crujir los muelles de la cama con tanta energía como él.

Narcissa alzó una ceja, advirtiéndole que le tomaba la palabra y después se acurrucó entre sus brazos para dormir, contenta de poder volver a sentirlo, cálido y fuerte, contra su cuerpo. El ministerio inglés se volvería loco cuando supieran que Lucius estaba vivo y mentalmente entero. Querrían interrogarlos, por supuesto, pero los tres eran expertos en Oclumancia (no habrían sobrevivido a los dos últimos años con Voldemort si no lo fueran) y nadie podía obligarlos a tomar veritaserum contra su voluntad porque, técnicamente, no habían cometido ningún delito. Tratar de recuperar a un dementorizado no estaba penalizado porque nadie pensaba que fuera posible.

Lucius había sido condenado a recibir el beso del dementor y había cumplido su pena. Ahora era un hombre libre. Y no podía volver a ser juzgado por los mismos delitos otra vez.

Muchos sospecharían que estaba todo planeado. Algunos acusarían a Draco y a Narcissa de haberse inventado todo lo de los malos tratos, y pondrían como prueba que seguían a su lado. Ellos explicarían que, pese a todo, querían darle otra oportunidad. _"Al fin y al cabo, siempre será mi padre, y la familia es lo primero"_, diría Draco. _"Al fin y al cabo, siempre será mi marido y la familia es lo primero", _diría Narcissa. La mayoría se sentiría engañados y asegurarían mil y mil veces que nunca jamás tendrían que haberse fiado de los Malfoy.

A solas, los Malfoy se reirían y coincidirían en que, en efecto, nunca tendrían que haberse fiado de ellos.


End file.
